


Day 18: Velleity

by Kittens_secret



Series: SPN tumblr prompt [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Hallucinations, Panty Kink, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens_secret/pseuds/Kittens_secret
Summary: A wish or inclination not strong enough to lead to action





	Day 18: Velleity

“Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Tisk tisk.” Lucifer grinned from his place sitting atop the dresser in another no-name motel. He was flipping through a magazine grinning. “You really are a naughty boy.”

Sam looked up from his computer at the hallucination that had plagued him for the better part of a month. When Lucifer felt Sams eyes on him he grinned and held up the magazine, the cover proclaimed it as 'PlaySam'. Sam felt his eyebrows furrow. 

Lucifer chuckled. “You see Sam, the good thing about me being in your head. I can find all the nooks and crannies, especially the ones you don't want to be found.” Lucifer flipped to what was obviously the centerfold turning the magazine and letting out a low whistle. “Oh, baby.”

Before Sam could look away Lucifer turned the magazine around and Sam was greeted with the sight of himself. Sam felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he realized what he was looking at, he definitely did not remember doing anything close to what was being shown. The Sam in the magazine was laying suggestively on his stomach with his feet crossed in the air, one arm held a sucker that seemed to have just come out of his mouth if the line of saliva was anything to go by. But what drew his attention the most was the face Magazine Sam was wearing a bright red lace thong with a matching garter belt that led to white stockings covering his crossed feet. Sam felt his mouth grow dry, he licked his lips before closing his mouth and avoiding eye contact with the apparition on the dresser. 

Lucifer just grinned and turned the magazine back toward himself. Flipping a few more pages he looked up at Sam. “So you going to tell me what else I have in here or is seeing your deepest fantasy on paper too much for you?”

Sam ignored him and reread the passage on his computer for the 4th time. 

“I guess I'll keep looking then...Ooh, this one is interesting.”

Sam tried not to look he really did, but curiosity got the better of him. When he looked up Lucifer was dressed in leather trousers with a riding crop laying next to him and handcuffs spinning around one finger. “And here I thought you hated the pain of hell, but here you are wanting it inflicted on you.” 

Sam shivered and dragged his eyes away “Domination isn't about pain.”

He heard Lucifer dramatically gasp. “He speaks! Well, tell me then, if it's not about the pain what it?”

When Sam refused to answer, Lucifer went back to his magazine. “We'll work on this Sammy boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please think of leaving a review, they make me happy!


End file.
